The present disclosure relates to a near field communication apparatus, a display control method, and a program.
Recently, a near field communication scheme for performing communication using electric field coupling or magnetic field coupling has been proposed. In the near field communication scheme, for example, if a plurality of communication apparatuses for performing magnetic field coupling are approximated to (brought into contact with) each other, the plurality of communication apparatuses are magnetically coupled to each other and communicate with each other by the magnetic field coupling. According to the near field communication scheme based on the electric field coupling or the magnetic field coupling as described above, when a communication partner is not approximated, no signal is transmitted. Thus, the near field communication scheme is advantageous in terms of the fact that interference does not easily occur, as compared with a radio wave communication scheme defined in the IEEE 802.11 and the like. Furthermore, as another example of the near field communication, research into non-contact power transmission has also been actively conducted. In addition, the near field communication, for example, has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2009-303157.
In a near field communication apparatus for performing the near field communication, a mounting part, which is called a touch point to be approximated to a communication partner and has a near field communication function, is clearly indicated by marking such as a logo mark in many cases.